In conventional systems, users have a plethora of content and a plethora of services offering to provide that content at their disposal. To enjoy the content, users may access one or more services, which typically feature a separate price for each item or a fixed-priced, short-term subscription for unlimited access to the entire content portfolio of the service. However, due to the competition between content providers, users may easily and frequently stop using one service in favor of another. Therefore, encouraging users to stay with a current service is a high priority to the current service providers.